


i know your motives, and you know mine

by r1ker



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, in and out twitter squad strikes again, tops and bottoms and we're not talking about the clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mixing things up gets a little disastrous. just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know your motives, and you know mine

**Author's Note:**

> we are beacons of sin on twitter here is the result

When he agrees to it, he doesn’t think it’s too bad of an idea.

 

Fuck Peter instead of Peter fucking him? Excellent, fine, sounds dandy. Since Howard’s been the one on the receiving end all the times the two of them came together, he’s sure it couldn’t be too hard. He’ll just be shutting up and giving it instead of shutting up and taking it.

 

He’s paid attention to Peter fucking him plenty of times. There’s so much to look at, Peter’s mouth sucking kisses into his neck, stroking him off expertly. The way Peter makes a whimper as he comes, giving himself over to the sensation entirely rather than holding it back. That sort of freedom is something Howard can emulate when it finally does happen. He’d hate to get what he’s decided to call “stage fright.” He’ll just have to wait and see.

 

As far as the physical logistics of the whole thing, Howard is confident he’s got the position down. All it’s going to take is for him to fine-tune the little things he thinks are pretty important – eye contact, reciprocation, touch, all that – and when the time comes, he’ll deliver. When has he not? He likes to think he’s a feast of all the senses when it comes to sex. Peter certainly hasn’t complained, that’s for sure.

 

The time comes, both of them in the master bedroom at Howard’s house and riled up, and Howard’s stomach roils with anxiety. He stands naked before the bed, feeling more vulnerable than he’s ever felt before. His neck and chest flush red with exertion and his cock drips onto his stomach.

 

Peter’s lying on the bed in front of him, legs spread with his heels bouncing on the edge of the bed. He’s looking rather expectantly in Howard’s direction and Howard worries his lower lip between his teeth.

 

“Come on, bub, it’s like riding a bicycle,” Peter says, leaning up enough on the bed to pull Howard forward by the hand. To loosen him up a little, Peter gets close to his ear, lips hovering just above the earlobe. “You’ve seen me do it before, haven’t you?”

 

Howard gulps and nods feverishly, running his hands along Peter’s back. He finds a spot along the wall to stare at while Peter works to calm him down.

 

“You know what it’s like to be on the bottom then,” Peter informs with his nose resting against the side of Howard’s neck, Howard’s pulse thrumming against him. “You know what it’s like to be filled completely. Having someone above you with a hand hovering just above your cock, that’s exactly what you’re doing right now. I know you can make me feel like that. I trust you.”

 

Peter kisses him, a quick solitary gesture that Peter uses to bring Howard down to earth again, and it’s all Howard can do not to groan and flip them back over into the usual position. “Please tell me if I’m doing it right. I want you to feel good, that’s what I want.”

 

Peter nods in affirmation and lies back down on the bed, letting Howard arrange himself. It’s awkward and Peter hates to admit it. Howard fumbles with the condom twice before rolling it on and almost falls backward off the bed when he bounces on his heels to get a better feel for the positioning. Finally, Peter feels that breach and he balances himself on one hand, leaning up to close the gap between the two of them.

 

Howard’s trying not to lose control of his breathing, face strained with the effort of not coming instantly, and Peter keeps on with maintaining his patience. It’s a first-timer attribute that Peter figures that they’ve all got to get through some time or another. That overwhelming sensation to let loose when it’s all just gotten started was pretty prevalent when Peter fucked Howard for the first time. It took a lot of mental reassurance that the best was yet to come and that kept Peter from coming within the first five seconds.

 

Peter will admit, he kinda gets into it. While it’s not the most efficient he’s ever witnessed it’s enough to have him loose and groaning after a few stilted thrusts. Howard’s still red faced and grunting, hands grabbing blindly at Peter’s sides and the crooks of his hips. The force of it is strong but the speed is still lacking, so Peter digs his heel into Howard’s ass to urge him on. Surprisingly Howard shakes his head, grits out something Peter interprets beneath the breath as _I can’t, I’ll come too soon and I…_

Peter shakes his head when he sees Howard looking at him, almost a little terrified look in his eyes. “No, I know you, it’s going to take a lot more than that to get you going,” Peter corrects, voice trailing off into a breath at the end. Howard hesitantly picks up the pace and follows Peter’s direction in the hopes that it’ll get them going on the right path, his rhythm still shy but quicker than before, and Peter knows right then and there that this isn’t going to work.

 

He tries not to laugh when Howard looks away from him, trying to focus on what Peter sees is the lamp on the night table in an effort not to come on the spot from the friction and the speed.

 

“You can’t focus on the lamp if you want to come inside me, bub,” Peter exhales, stroking himself a little to get the focus back on the pleasure and not the nervousness. It does nothing but bother him and he stops to throw his hand to the side dramatically. “Come on, Howard, it’s okay. Fuck me like you mean it.” Howard lets out a noise resembling the groan he made before and speeds up, hips driving into Peter in a forward motion. The speed, however, makes a staggering effect on the rhythm, making it unpredictable and therefore unable to give any form of pleasure that’s consistent. “No, no, this isn’t going to work.”

 

Howard flips his hair out of his face, strands sticking to his damp forehead, and looks back down at Peter. “What?” Howard moans out, thrusts coming to a halt just as soon as Peter informs in the negative. “What are you talking about?” His chest heaves in an effort to draw in even breath. Peter puts his hand on Howard’s chest, feeling the rapid tattoo of Howard’s heartbeat stamping into his palm.

 

Laughing is really the only thing Peter can do to respond. He doesn’t start out on a full-out cackle, just a few snickers at Howard’s confused face. To let Howard know he’s not laughing at him attempting to pop the second of his two cherries, he pulls him down to meet him in a kiss.

 

“I’m sorry, bub,” Peter begins, “but you don’t make a very good top.” Howard lets out a noise that Peter picks up as offended and he laughs even harder than before. “There are some tops in this world meant to be tops. I daresay it’s something we’re all destined to be but we won’t go there on the metaphysical sense.  All you need to know is that you need to stick to your day job.”

 

Howard huffs out, “And just what is that?”

 

A proud smirk stretching his face, Peter admits, “A bottom. A perfect little bottom, you are, bub. You know all the things well. I was hoping you were a mix of the two but no. And that’s fine – nothing is wrong with a well-versed bottom such as you. I love it. Like I said, stick to one job and it’ll be fine.”

 

Howard rolls his eyes and pulls out, flopping over to lie next to Peter on the bed. He’s got an exaggerating pout wrinkling his face and Peter tries to kiss it off, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

 

“It wasn’t good, wasn’t it,” Howard frowns. He turns surprised when Peter nods slowly.

 

“Oh I’m not saying that it didn’t feel good, bub,” Peter corrects with a mild smile on his face. “Felt great, haven’t done that in a while. But I could tell that you weren’t at your peak goodness. You were a thousand times better when you were on the, uh, receiving end. Trust me, I was the one fucking you. I am fluent in the language of Howard. Hell, I was the one that discovered it.” He winks and feels his heart soften at Howard’s impish smile.

 

“I’m good at this, aren’t I,” Howard states proudly. He lifts his chin at Peter who just looks at him, amused but at the same time entirely smitten. “Say it, you love fucking me.”

 

“I don’t need any pushing there, scooter. I know I love fucking you,” Peter agrees with his hand gripping Howard’s jaw, to tilt his face towards Peter’s. “It’s one of my favorite pastimes. Along with watching television and playing football. Having sex with you is up there with various other activities such as winning a gold medal and getting two drinks out of a soda machine.”

 

Howard rolls his eyes playfully and steals a kiss before standing up to go to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower and finish what we started. Please tell me one of those pastimes you love to talk about is showering with another guy while surreptitiously having sex.”

 

Peter almost breaks his neck trying to untangle his legs from the comforter. Kissing Howard roughly on the lips, he takes Howard’s hand like he did before and the two go to the adjoining bathroom.


End file.
